The invention relates to a filtering device for a dry cleaning machine, more particularly a filtering device for removing solid particles contained in a dry cleaning solvent used in cleaning clothes.
Dry cleaning is widely known and used in cleaning clothes. The solvent used in dry cleaning is expensive, so that it is preferable to use the solvent many times. Once the solvent is used, then mud, oil, lint and the like attached to clothes are contained in the solvent. Accordingly, the impurities contained in the solvent must be removed therefrom to enable reuse of the solvent.
Generally, the dry cleaning machine includes a filter means to purify the solvent, which operates to mechanically remove the insoluble impurities and/or to chemically adsorb the dissolved impurities. In circulating the solvent in the dry cleaning machine to purify the solvent, the filter is apt to be clogged by solid impurities, so that the filter must be replaced periodically. In order to solve the clogging problem, many filter systems have been proposed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,679, a filter system for dry cleaning solvents is disclosed, which comprises filter cartridges A and B through which solvent flows. The filter A includes cellulose material in a cannister and the filter B includes activated carbon and bristle blankets. Dissolved and solid impurities are removed by passing the solvent through the filters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,324 discloses a dry cleaning method in which cleaning solvent is circulated through a filter and a color removal device which serves to take out color or odor bearing materials dissolved into the solvent during the cleaning operation. Color removal agent is contained within a fabric container and is positioned in a tank. Periodically, the solvent is caused to flow through the color removal device.
An apparatus for purifying liquids is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,689, wherein cleaning solvent containing impurities is caused to flow through a delinter and a filter so that the impurities are removed therefrom. The delinter comprises a tank, a perforated cylindrical basket supported in the tank and a bag within the basket, and the filter includes an outer filter member and a rotatable inner filter member. The delinter serves to at first remove solid impurities suspended in the solvent, but it does not properly operate due to the fact that there are not sufficient flow paths in the bag. Namely, the bag is soon clogged and it is necessary to replace the bag quite often.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a filtering device for a dry cleaning machine which can substantially remove solid impurities contained in a solvent used in a dry cleaning process prior to the removal of dissolved impurities from the solvent.
Another object of the invention is to provide a filtering device for a dry cleaning machine which can be easily handled and maintained.
A further object of the invention is to provide a filtering device for a dry cleaning machine which is inexpensive and is easily manufactured.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.